STIFF
by xXsage-minionXx
Summary: After Tris' encounter with al on visiting day Tris goes to the chasm for peace and quiet but instead has a makeout session with a certain dauntless leader.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own divergent...*sobs* everyone goes by book description.**

 **Tris pov**

I stare at the water in the chasm crashing against the rocks some water splashing my face. I hear footsteps behind me I don't bother turning around to know who it is.

"Eric, how nice of you to join me" I say sarcastically.

"stiff"

I turn around his long black hair hanging loose. I stare at the piercings and bold tattoos.

"curfew was an hour ago"Eric my eyes I look back to the water.

"no shit"

He sits by me before saying something that pisses me off.

"I am surprised anyone came to visit you" I let out a growl warning him to back off. I then turn to Eric and slap him across his face.

"inconsiderate asshole"

"stupid little bitch"

"jackass"

"attention whore"

"shit head"

"cunt"

"ass ha-" I get cut off in the middle of what I was saying not by a elbow to the ribs but something else.

I let out a small moan before I start to kiss him back. He pulls me into his lap so I am straddling him. Before I know it my fingers tangle into Eric's hair he groans into my mouth pulling me closer. A few minuets latter Eric pulls away his lips swollen also panting

"get to bed stiff-."I interrupt him.

"why did you kiss me?"

"so you would shut up"

 **Comment "pancakes" if you read the authors note. Did you like? Should I continue?, or end it here. You know what to do follow favorite and drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own divergent. . .*sobs***

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU AWESOME PEOPLE WHO I LOVE SO MUCH.**

 **Eric pov**

It has been a week since I kissed Tris, she is so beautiful even for a former Stiff. I turn around at the sound of the canteen doors opening that's when she walks out. I walk behind her from out of the shadow's to whisper huskily in her ear.

"stiff"

"Eric" tris says before turning around to look at me.

I nod my head towards the chasm. Then start to walk there, that's when I hear soft foot falls. As I reach the steps Tris grabs my hand.

"why have you been avoiding me"

shrugging my shoulders I starts to walk down the steps she decides to join me. I push her against the wall before crashing my lips to her's. when I finally pull away tris says the unexpected.

"I think you need to loose this." She says before pulling my shirt off of me.

 **Comment erudite if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own divergent.**

 **Third person**

Eric stared at Tris as she sat on the other side of the dining hall with her candor friend Christina and her erudite friend will. It has been a week since the little bitch al died from jumping off the chasm like a coward.

Tris looked over her shoulder at Eric wanting to go over and badly kiss the shit out of nudges his friend Eric.

"dude what is it?" Four asked with concern.

"starring at the stiff I see" Zeke said with surprise laced into his voice.

Eric was still keeping eye contact with Tris looking deep into her brown eyes.

"trissy what is it that your starring at?" Uriah who whined wanting to know what was keeping Tris.

"Eric, oh someone has a crush on the hottest dauntless leader." Christina said happily

"hey, I'm right here!" Will said with a pout on his handsome face.

"I didn't see you sorry" Christina said sheepishly the group of friends started to laugh.

"hey Uri" Marlene said sitting by Uriah who was snickering.

"what is so funny?"

"nothing" he replied not laughing anymore.

 **Comment 'YOLO' if you liked the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own divergent just my OC's**

 **Third person**

Eric stood up and walked across the canteen to where Tris is sitting at. He tapped her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled across from Tris sat Uriah pouting.

"lets go somewhere else"

Tris nodded before standing up and following him out of the canteen and into his apartment.

 **Now I will shut up and let you read. . .**

Eric pushed her onto his bed before pulling his shirt off and exposing his tonned chest and his six pack. He pinned Tris to the bed then kissed up her neck. They're clothes disappeared in a flurry of fabric while sharing heated kisses and hot caresses. He thrust into her waiting for her to adjust, when she rocked her hips he continued.

 **Comment 'i love Cato' hunger games fans will get it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The sequel is up it's called 'TOXIC'**

 **Want more Eris? Check out these stories of mine if you haven't already read them.**

 **Brave story**

 **Lips of the devil**

 **A kiss at midnight**

 **Love you all.**


End file.
